Lyn
Lyn (リン''' Rin''), cuyo nombre completo es "Lyndis", es un personaje de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie Fire Emblem]], específicamente de Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Ella aparece como un ayudante, un trofeo y una pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Lyn FE Blazing Sword.png|thumb|left|Lyn en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword.]]Lyn es el segundo personaje femenino principal en la serie Fire Emblem y el primero desde Fire Emblem Gaiden; ella es la única de los tres Lords principales del juego que no aparece en Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Nacida en las llanuras de Sacaen, sus padres (Lord Hassar, cacique de la tribu de Lorca, y Madelyn, hija de Lord Hausen de Caelin) fueron asesinados por bandidos. Al comienzo del juego, Lyn conoce al jugador (quien actúa como táctico); después de asistirla en derrotar a los bandidos cerca de su casa, Lyn decide seguir al jugador, interesada en mejorar sus habilidades con la espada. A lo largo del camino se encuentra con muchos personajes diferentes, algunos de los cuales se unen a ella en su camino; además, más tarde se entera de su verdadero destino al ser la única heredera del trono de Caelin, y jura derrotar al hermano de Lord Hausen, Lundgren, quien planea tomar el trono para sí mismo. Los once capítulos de Lyn sirven principalmente como un tutorial para los nuevos jugadores, y su modo también es único, ya que es la única vez en toda la serie Fire Emblem donde los personajes pueden perder todos sus PV, pero aún así pueden usarse más adelante en el juego. Lyn vuelve más adelante en las historias de Eliwood y Hector; inicialmente expulsada del Castillo de Caelin por el Colmillo Negro, es asistida por Eliwood y Hector para recuperar el castillo, y más tarde continúa viajando con ellos, planeando destruir al Colmillo Negro y los planes de su líder, Nergal, de traer a los dragones de vuelta a la vida. Mani Katti thumb|right|Lyn en posesión de la Mani Katti.La Mani Katti (マーニ · カティ''' Māni Kati'') es una de las armas caracteristicas de Lyn en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, la otra siendo su compañera, la Sol Katti (''ソール・カティ Sōru Kati''). En los juegos de Fire Emblem, la Mani Katti es una espada sagrada bendecida por los espíritus, venerada por el pueblo de Sacae, y el arma compañera de la Sol Katti. Consagrada en el altar en las afueras de Bulgar, un sitio común para orar por el bienestar de un viaje, espera la llegada de su portador elegido: Lyn, quien la recibe de parte del sacerdote del altar después de protegerla de la ofensiva de Glass y se le permitiera rezarle a la espada. Los espíritus dentro de la espada responden a sus oraciones, llamándola a tomar la espada como si fuera suya. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lyn usa la Mani Katti, en vez de su más poderosa y casi legendaria arma, la Sol Katti, en comparación con los personajes jugables de Fire Emblem (Marth, Roy e Ike), quienes luchan con sus armas legendarias (la Falchion, la Espada de los Sellos y Ragnell, respectivamente). En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como un Ayudante 150px|rightLyn aparece como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ella toma su espada, y luego se teletransporta cerca de un enemigo, cortandolos. Esto es una mezcla de su ataque crítico y su ataque normal como Lord antes de ser promovida en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. Este ataque es increíblemente potente y preciso, incluso en contra de un enemigo en movimiento o en el aire. También puede golpear a enemigos que esten agarrando el borde. Su ataque puede dar K.O. en porcentajes tan bajos como 32%, y sólo se puede evitar con un giro de escudo muy oportuno. Por lo general golpea al oponente más cercano a ella. Lyn atacando SSBB (1).jpg|Cuando es llamada, Lyn se agacha, cargando su golpe. Lyn atacando SSBB (2).jpg|Al atacar, deja un enorme espadazo en la pantalla. Lyn atacando SSBB (3).jpg|De hacer contacto con un enemigo, este saldra volando. Descripción del Trofeo (en ingles) right|100px :An 18-year-old nomadic girl. Lyn is a strong-willed youth whose skill with the blade draws many admirers. Lyn sets out on her quest to become a master swordsman after coming to the aid of a fallen traveler. She soon learns she's a living member of the nobility of Lycia, a neighboring country. Soon she's involved in a violent dispute over the ascension of the Caelin throne. :*''Fire Emblem'' Curiosidades *Curiosamente, Lyn es uno de los tres ayudantes en el juego cuyo trofeo es diferente de su art oficial en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!. El Dr. Wright y Rese T. son los otros. *En la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el trofeo de Lyn establece que su edad es 15 años, pero en Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Lyn tiene 18. Esto se debe a que cuando Blazing Sword fue localizada en América, la edad de Lyn fue incrementada; en la versión original de Blazing Sword, Rekka no Ken, su edad es, en efecto, 15 años. *Cuando es llamada, Lyn dice: "Prepare yourself", o "I'll handle this", y cuando ataca, ella dice: "Taste my blade!" o lanza un grito de guerra, haciendo de ella, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckle Joe y Gray Fox los únicos ayudantes capaces de hablar verbalmente con frases completas. *Si Lyn aterriza en el lugar donde fue llamada, pero aterriza de nuevo en un lugar diferente, automáticamente golpeará a su objetivo más cercano. Una forma facil de ver esto es invocar a Lyn en uno de los bloques del Reino Champiñónico, y romper ese bloque. Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes Categoría:Universo Fire Emblem